Summer Night's Memory
by Scarbantia
Summary: Jareth is not a dogexpert. Visitation story


Guys, this is my SECOND fan-fiction... Whoa... the sky is the limit. It just a little idea popped out from my mind, while I'm longing for the summer...  
I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimers: Jareth doesn't belongs to me... although I wish really hard.

**Summer Night's Memory**

It was an extremly hot summer night. Not a wind, not even a tiny breeze was to feel, the curtains hung livelessly. I was alone at home. My parents had gone to the theatre, my sister was in the Young Radiologist Meeting, Paddy was sleeping in the corner, so I had the house for myself. ( I like this rare events, when nobody is at home, I could do whatever I want and nobody complains about the candle smoke.) So, candles lit the living-room, my CD-player finished the Les rois du mondes and the sweet melody of a Strauss-waltz (the Roses from South) filled the air... I danced in the middle of the room... I mean in the ballroom of an imaginary castle in wonderfull silver-grey  
gown with a man, who looked suspiciously like David Bowie. At the next turn my eyes caught a glimpse of a dark silhouetted figure against the window. I froze in shock and first wanted to scream, but my nerves started to work, and I realized with more shock, that the figure belonged to an extremly familiar Goblin King.

It was him ... the one and only ... Jareth.

God, he was gorgeous, dressed in black, standing there tall and proud, hands on hips... his blond hair and the cape was blowing...- honestly, I didn't know by what, because it was wind-still - but I was impressed. I stood there open mouthed and couldn't do anything but stared at him. He raised one elegantly arched eyebrow and waited a reaction for his impressive entrance.

Nothing.

He crossed his arms on his chest.

" Well, well, well , is this the way to greet a royalty? "

I just stared. His voice made my knees weak and my brain empty.

" Come now, you read fan-fics, you must know that I sometimes visit my fans."

Still nothing.

He became a little nervous.

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? " he asked syllabing every word preciselly.

I could finaly close my mouth.

" Ye...Yes...J...Jareth! "

He straightened himself.

" This is better. "

His eyes swept over my figure and started to smirk. His smile widened and showed his lupine theeth.

" Much better. "

It suddenly reminded me, that I only have my nightgown on, of course the short one with the very low cut. His eyes swept over my body again and the fine hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

" The perfect outfit! " His eyes glinted as I blushed. " Come now, tell me honestly, is there anybody else, who's visit would make you more happy? " he laughed.

Now I had to think about. Definitly... David Bowie. Anytime, anywhere, anyhow, anyplace ... or Eomer from the Lord of the Rings. Yeah... Or Will Snow in that black leather gladiator-thing...or...huhh...without the black leather. Or... Gerard Butler singing the Music of the night... nyam-nyam

He could see on my dreamy face that I had some ideas, and became annoyed.

"Stop!" he shouted.

Paddy opened his eyes to the noise and realized that we were not alone. The next moment he was on his four paws and started his non-stop-alarm barking. Have you ever heard an upset golden retriever barking, you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, then imagine 4-5 rottweilers in one tiny, echoing room. That's close enough.

I jumped to Paddy and made him sit quickly, because I knew his next reaction. Jareth shuddered and stepped back.

"Really, what kind of beast is that?" he asked with royal disgusting.

He broke into our house, ruined my quiet evening, made me embarrassed - I could all of this tolerate, but that, THAT was too much.

" Beast? Beast?! Paddy is an intelligent, beautiful golden retriever. He was Mr. Hansag and won the CAC-blue ribbon! Beast??! I wouldn't say that if I were you !"

I hopped that he didn't know much about the real nature of retrievers. Jareth stared at Paddy's muscular body and big white fangs and stepped back. I was so happy for that, because he couldn't see so Paddy's tail.

" Now, now, there's no need to get all pissy!" he said with a very kingish wave of his hand ." I am here to visit you, not to argue, so be a good little girl, and take this b...b... Brad Pitt-dog away."

" Allright. Under one condition. You have to fullfil my wish."

The corner of his mouth slowly curled up, and gave me the cutest, most seductive and most self-confident smile I had ever seen before. His eyes were full with dark promises. I took a deep breath , ... and started to laugh.

" Oh no! Why do you think, that every girl, unlucky enough to meet you in the most embarrassing moment, is after that? "

"Aren't they ?" frowned Jareth incredulously.

" This would be a good lesson for your self-assurance."

His face darkened, he crossed his arms on his chest, and gave me a wounded look.

" Let me hear your wish."

" OK, see... I'm stuck with my story... could you help me?" I asked sweetly.

" What is about?" He reminded me of a spoiled, sulky boy.

" So... you lose your power..."

" What?!" he snapped dropping his pose.

" And the goblins have a big party in the throne room... and..."

" How you dare...! Even the mere though...! I'm insulted! I'm offended! You cheeky, disloyal little..."

" Paddy!"

He vanished. I knelt down and stroked the head of my ever friendly, kindly and playful dog.

" The next time." I promised. " Maybe next time he would play with you."


End file.
